Theif In A Temple
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: The daughter of a teacher that hates Potter is entered into school not wanting to be a witch at all. with extrodinary powers that others dont have, 17 year old Raine strives to fit in.


A Thief in A temple  
Chapter One: A deceiving change  
  
"Raine! Raine, get up right now!" Raine's mother screamed one early Monday morning. Opening her eyelids half way, Raine looked around, unable to clearly see, she opened her silver eyes all the way and sat up. "Raine!" her mother screamed stomping the floor. Raine's room shook and Raine sighed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm up!" she shouted throwing her moon and star covers to the side and sitting up, her legs dangling on the side. She rubbed her eyes and threw her onyx hair into a bun on the top of her head and scratched her head.  
  
Raine wasn't your average girl. She was a witch, but a remarkable witch like none other. She didn't want to be a witch, she didn't want to learn to fly a broomstick, or learn how to make a sleeping agent. She didn't want to call herself a witch. She wanted to become a lawyer for the muggle law. Like that was going to happen. But she was different from other witches. more powerful, more dangerous, and more intriguing to the dark side. It was kind of strange however. Raine wanted to forget about this magic world, but couldn't. There was no way she was possible. The dark side called out to her to come to it, but Raine tried staying away. She didn't understand why people thought so she was powerful. She didn't even try.  
  
Scoffing, Raine stood up and stretched. She threw on a grey long baggy sweatshirt and slipped her thumbs through a hole at the end of the sleeves. Yawning, she opened her door, and walked up the stairs into the kitchen. She had lived in the basement since she was little, being 17, made her have lived in the basement, by choice, for about eight years. She liked it down there. It was dark, quiet, and away from the magic civilization. A dim light glowed in the room showing off its shadowy features of muggle bands of music. Things hung from the ceiling for no reason.  
  
"What?" Raine yawned as she hugged herself and closed the door after walking through it. She looked at her mother. She was a tall skinny woman with dark brown curly hair, and red glasses. She looked at Raine with annoyance. "Bout bloody time you woke up! You're late for school!" She scoffed as she twiddled her finger, and flipped a pancake. "Mum. I was kicked out. Remember?" Raine asked looking perplexed. She sat down at the wall on a little brown stool. "Kicked out for being too smart," Raine rolled her eyes and picked up the daily prophet. "Mom, don't we have a muggle newspaper?" "You are attending hog warts with your father." Her mother told her looking down at her. She wiped her hands with a dishtowel, and took off her apron. She was wearing an olive green long skirt, a white blouse, green jacket, and a nametag. "We don't get the muggle newspaper and neither do you." She flipped her brown curly hair, and went to the dining room where a whine chest sat with a mirror. Pouting her lips, she smacked on some red lipstick and looked through the window in the wall towards Raine. Raine groaned and slapped her hand on the oak table. "But mum!" Raine whined standing up and sighing. "Why do you force me to be something I don't want to be?" she questioned laying her arms on the counter. She looked at her mother desperately. "I like being different. No doubt about it, but I see no point. Magick just. just-makes you-lazy!" she objected slapping the counter.  
  
Her mother sighed and shook her head. "Better not let your father hear that. He'll get very upset. Now come along, we have to take you to hog warts. Your father is going to meet us there. You'll go through platform 9 and three-quarters, then onto the train. I already have all your things that you need at the door." her mother rushed to find her purse.  
  
"I know-I know. I've been their countless times waving dad their. I sure don't see him much since you two got divorced." Raine muttered quietly. "I know sweetie. I know. But this is your chance. A whole year with your father." Raine's mother walked over to Raine. Raine looked at her mother's nametag. 'Allison' (Manager) "And that makes me all much happier I assure you. Why can't we just forget that I had to go and stay here?" Allison shook her head. "Go get dressed."  
  
Allison worked in Diagon alley. She was the manager of the magickal substances. She made sure all the shops were in order, and had all the things they needed, and there was no robbing, or any such deed as that. Allison disappeared into the back room, and then came back with Oni, a little black cat with bright emerald eyes. "Oni can come with me?" Raine asked ecstatic. Allison nodded. "Of course." Allison smiled and walked over to Raine. Raine put Oni into a cage, and held the cage against her side tightly. Oni meowed quietly and played with a little ball. Raine nodded and went to her room. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. Her hair shifted into a short does where her hair was spiked in all places. She was a metamorphmagus. Blue eye shadow and eyeliner smeared over her eyes. She smiled and put on a striped shirt and jeans. She walked back to her mother and sighed.  
  
Allison hugged Raine tightly before letting go. She went to a golden Egyptian pot, and took out some dust. Raine trudged to where her mother stood in front of the fireplace. Allison tossed in some floo powder. She jumped in shouting king cross and disappeared in a poof of smoke. "I hate floo powder." Raine muttered resentfully as she tossed some into the fire. "K-kin-king Cross Station!" she screamed out of hesitation as she jumped in. her arms scratched the ends as she plundered into a room. An unfamiliar room. but not king cross, but an average room, with a boy staring at her. The boy who survived Voldemort's wrath sixteen years ago... The famous one.. That survived lord Voldemort. She knew by the scar on his forehead gleaming in the daylight. She looked at him and her vision became fuzzy as she stumbled. He hurried and caught her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice so-she didn't know the word. But she fell for him right then. Not because he was famous. But because she felt warm as he held her, something she hadn't felt in a long time. since her parents divorced.  
  
Raine nodded then he let go. "Who are you?" he asked her quietly. "I'm at Hogwarts?" Raine choked as she looked around. ".Yes. Are you okay? How did you get here? Who are you?" Harry questioned looking at her. "I must go!" Raine shouted. She spread her fingers wide, and ran them across Harry's eyes. "Forget this moment!" she commanded. His eyes dilated, and he sat on the bed. "Good bye Harry potter." Raine whispered as she made a huge ark movement with her arm. Neon blue and green glittery dust trailed behind her hand as a portal ripped through the air.  
  
"Harry! Are you up here?!" a voice called out. Raine could here foot steps. She quickly jumped through, as the door opened.  
  
Breathing, Raine looked around. She was in a wormhole of blue swirling around her, bright green electricity. But the wormhole suddenly anchored, and Raine fell forward, landing in front of her mother at king cross. "Where did you go this time?!" Allison snapped helping her daughter up. "Hogwarts." Raine gasped for air. She clutched her chest coughing. "Excuse me?" Allison crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her right foot on the pavement. "I meant to come here, but it took me to Hogwarts. Into Harry potter's room." Raine said quietly for only her mother could hear through the crowds. She shook herself off and cleared her throat. "Raine. you must stay away from Harry potter. You know how your father feels about that boy. He's bad trouble. Almost getting his friends killed- did you show your power?" Allison asked quickly.  
  
"I made him forget.. And as I shifted through dimensions, someone came. -- But I'm sure they didn't see." Raine told her mother quickly. "Well then. Let's hope that it was strong enough.. You must be glad you learned that trick, Hm?" Allison walked forward. "Mum? I want to be a muggle, and yet. I want to reveal my true power if I must be a witch." Raine declared walking in front of her way. "Raine, we already discussed that." Allison replied crossing to the side of her. Raine sighed deeply, and followed behind her mother. People walking past looked at her consciously, as if she was a venomous snake about to attack at any given moment. She rolled her eye. She didn't care what people thought about her. She just wanted to be left alone.  
  
Raine hurried her pace and they finally reached the train. "I don't even bother why. You should just transport yourself over there." Allison finally suggested leaning against the cold brick wall. "Uhm. o.k.." Raine looked at her quizzically. "Hurry, I don't have time. Waiting for you just made me late." She snapped handing Raine her trunk. "Now. Shift to the front doors of the castle. Then walk in to the great hall. They will be eating their dinners where professor Dumbledore will introduce you to your house. Which hopefully, is Slytherin. Your father.. May not act like he loves you, but deep down inside, he truly does. you just have to believe and realize that. It's his nature to seem cruel.. Unloving, but.. He truly is a caring man." Allison kissed Raine's cheek then hugged her. "I'll see you around Christmas darling." Allison waved goodbye, looked at her watch then told Raine to leave. "Wait!" Allison screamed. Raine looked at her. "What?" she questioned. "Don't call your father, father, or dad. or anything like that. Call him by his teacher name." Allison told her quietly. "But-why?" Raine asked hurt. "Your father doesn't want anyone to know he has daughter. Its none of their business." Allison said quietly with a frown. "Ok.." Raine looked at the floor. "It's like he doesn't want me as a daughter anymore." she told her mother quietly. "Not since I want to be a muggle." "Oh honey, that's not true." Allison replied tearfully. Allison hugged her daughter one more time. "Now, stay strong, and keep your head up high." Allison told Raine smiling.  
  
Nodding, and gripping hold of the trunk and the cage before she whipped her hand across the sky going from high to low on her other side, making a ripping noise. She waved good-bye to her mother, and jumped through.  
  
Once more, she landed within that portal, she so familiarly knew. "Hang on Oni! Almost there!" Raine shouted through the loudness. In several seconds however Raine appeared in front of the steps of the castle. It was raining hard with hail cascading from the heavens above. Raine shivered and Oni hissed as Raine went against the sharp cold winds towards the door. With all of Raine's magickal force, she easily opened the doors against the powerful winds going towards them. Flipping her hair, she walked down the hallway. "Huh, I didn't know it was going to be raining or I would of brought a cloak." Raine told herself as she dripped to the great hall. "I could always go back.. No.. oh well." Raine took the idea from her mind and looked around.  
  
Professor Snape suddenly walked up to her with a stern face. "Hello Professor Snape." Raine said swallowing. "Hello Raine. Bout time you showed up. Come on, you have to find out what house you are in." he said quietly walking down the hall. Raine nodded and followed. They made their way in silence to the great hall. "Hagrid. Take miss Raine's stuff. And after her house is told, take them to her house." Snape told Hagrid. "Heyllo Raine, miss, how do yeh do?" Hagrid asked smiling. He looked down at Raine smiling vibrantly. "I'm great! You?" Raine asked smiling. She was glad Hagrid had met them. She loved Hagrid's company. She knew all the teachers at Hogwarts personally. even the ghosts, and pictures, mostly the castle in and out. She visited every summer, but never through the school year. While the teachers were in meetings, she would wonder around aimlessly by herself talking to the portraits, ghosts, and just being bored.  
  
"I've been good." Hagrid smiled and took Raine's things. Raine shook her head and flicked her hand over her head and she instantly dried. This was only half of her powers. "Don't do that," Snape growled and eyed Raine. Raine looked up at the professor and nodded. "Yes, Sir."  
  
"Students of Hogwarts, I would like to introduce Miss Raine Waters to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore announced as Raine entered the great hall. Waters was her mother's maiden name. Everyone turned and started whispering to one another as Raine walked towards the teachers. Professor Snape walked ahead of her to his chair and sat down. "Now, miss Raine, please step forward so we can discover your house you shall be in within this year." Dumbledore explained pointing to a chair with a hat on it.  
  
Raine sat down on a little wooden stool and Professor Mcgonnagal looked at Raine smiling, holding the sorting hat. "Hello miss Raine." She greeted kindly.  
  
"Hullo." Raine replied looking around. Everyone looked at her, and her crystal eyes glazed at Harry's, getting attached in his emerald eyes. A boy with red hair nudged him. "Since we have a new student, it is only wise to find out what house she will be in." Professor Dumbledore expressed smiling. Raine shook her eyes and blinked. She looked back at professor Mcgonnagal as she placed the sorting hat over her eyes.  
  
As Raine sat there on the wooden stool, the thinking hat went into a song.  
  
I may not be the loveliest hat,  
  
And I may smell worst than a sewer rat,  
  
But I know more than you think,  
  
I can say your name before you can even blink!  
  
I I've worked for Dumbledore, new headmaster here,  
  
So don't your even fear!  
  
I'm better than a cat,  
  
Or even a fat bat.  
  
I can see all in your head,  
  
So don't try to hide,  
  
And don't worry to abide.  
  
I won't call you a brat,  
  
Cause I'm the sorting hat!  
  
I've never been wrong,  
  
And my mind is very strong.  
  
Pick me up, try me on,  
  
So I can tell you, what house you belong.  
  
You may be a gryffindor,  
  
So strong and brave,  
  
With friends they crave.  
  
They are great in the heart and true,  
  
And aren't usually blue!  
  
They are daring, and nerve,  
  
Which one day you'll serve.  
  
Or you may be a hufflepuff,  
  
no where else you can find,  
  
A person that is sweet, and kind.  
  
Patient and loyal  
  
And aren't afraid to toil.  
  
They are strong at will,  
  
And they wish not to kill.  
  
Or you may even be a ravenclaw,  
  
With a strong mind indeed,  
  
And knowledge is what they need.  
  
They love to learn new things,  
  
Learning new things, is what surprise brings.  
  
They always find people like their kind,  
  
And their friendship shall bind.  
  
Or you even might be a slytherin,  
  
They love to go till the end,  
  
And lose ends won't bend.  
  
Your true buddies are there,  
  
So go on and dare.  
  
You love to fight,  
  
and always be right.  
  
So put me on your head now,  
  
whether a guy or gal.  
  
I'll read your mind's map,  
  
Cause I'm your thinking cap!  
  
  
  
Raine sat there in silence as whispers broke out. The hat began to mumble mostly to itself debating. "Your not like your father." He recognized instantly. -Yeah. I know.-- Raine thought to herself swallowing. She was nervous, she didn't want to go into Slytherin, but she could feel the hat was thinking about it. -Not Slytherin. Please- She begged scrunching her eyes. -Why not? You would be grand in there. but then again. your father would wish for you to go into slyth-No, im sorry. you will have to go into- "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out into Raine's ears. Raine jumped from surprise. She glanced at her father. None of the teachers, not even her father, was looking at her except for Dumbledore. They were all talking amongst one another in silence, possibly about her and her abilities. People from Gryffindor began to cheer and clapped and hollered while Mcgonnagal took the sorting hat off of Raine's head.  
  
Raine stood up and pressed out her cloak before walking over to the Gryffindor table. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, her eyes drowning in Malfoy's. He kissed the air seductively and Raine began to remember things as he began to think, --Too bad you're not in here. I'll see you later-- he thought winking and smirking. Malfoy knew all about her and her tenuous intelligence in her magnificent powers she only has half control over them. Like having the power of reading the thoughts of others, or looking like whatever she wanted too. It was strange. she was so powerful, she could be stronger than lord Voldemort, but she didn't care, she didn't try, she didn't want to. She had no control over her power, and it was draining her. Their fathers would talk in the summer at each other's houses and Malfoy would see her and try asking her out, but she would decline each time and he would believe she's just hard to get, while Raine believes he's just too stubborn to believe the truth.  
  
Raine rolled her eyes and sat across from Harry at the table next to Fred and George. "Hey Rainey sunshine babe, haven't seen you since you were a wee little girl." Fred explained grinning. He motioned his hands to be short. "Yeah, your huge!" George replied glancing down. Raine tapped the table and George looked back up at Raine's face smiling innocently. "Why are you here? I thought you too would have graduated." Raine figured thinking. "Oh, we did! We're teachers now!" Fred and George said together, grinning.  
  
When Raine was younger, and her parents were still in love. She and her mum would come up here to Hogwarts and she'd see everyone, when Fred and George were in their first year here at Hogwarts. But no one could tell who her father was, they wouldn't, they had too much respect for Raine, not her father, but Raine, that they wouldn't dream of it, not even tell Harry. Everyone seemed to know, all of the adults and older students, but they paid no attention to it. she was nothing like him and they plus she, were thankful beyond thankful for it. Plus, her father did a little chant where no student could spill the secret, they just- couldn't. Not it any way possible, it wouldn't come out, only a jumble of words no one could comprehend or nothing at all. For some reason, he just didn't want anyone to know that Raine was his daughter. Like she was a disgrace to him for wanting to be a muggle. Raine didn't care at all. She liked it better that way.  
  
".Oh.. that's, nice." Raine smirked and picked up her roll, looking at it. "For what subject exactly?" "Trickery." They both grinned as if it was the proudest thing they could ever have accomplished. "Jokes, amusement, clownery, the secrets of amusement. We never knew so many people wanted to be like us!" George explained grinning. Fred sighed. "We fell so loved. You should take the class shortcake, it'd be fun." Raine nodded. "Of course,"  
  
"Hey Raine, I'm Hermione Granger! Welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione welcomed extending her hand. Raine shook it smiling. "Thank you." "Your hand is cold." Hermione realized rubbing her hand and looking around. Something took over her then. She seemed different some how. Suddenly, Hermione got upset and kept on blinking. "Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked looking at her. he was worried. Hermione silently nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. just remembered Crookshanks.." Hermione sniffled. "Crookshanks?" Raine asked confused. "Yeah, its her. cat. he, died this summer. What made you remember anyway?" Ron asked scratching his head. "I don't know." Hermione sighed and started to eat some of her curry. Raine swallowed and looked around, her eyes lingering to Harry's after she got back from looking around. ".Have we. met?" Harry pondered looking at Raine with wonderment and concentration. "N-no. What would give you. that idea?" Raine asked looking at her food. Harry shrugged and began to eat again.  
  
"This year is going to be fun! I heard that the new dark arts teacher is awesome!" Lee Jordan explained smiling. He finished his chicken and went for another leg. "Really? The last one was pretty cool though." another gryffindor replied fussing. "Who's the teacher?" Raine asked Ron thinking. "Uh. Professor Zimuruski. HA, nice name. Bet he's a dork!" Ron laughed flicking peas from his mouth. "Yeah, we have em' tomorrow morning." Harry explained smiling. "What class do you have Raine?" Hermione asked looking at Raine. "Same as you." Raine replied sighing. She wanted to go home, she hated it here. She hated the power surging through her veins wanting her to go use what she hated. Why did she have to be a witch? Born to a hated father and a busy mother? Born as the only one with so many remarkable powers that she did not want at all. It was stupid. She hated the power she hated it all. It wasn't fair. She could be out playing football (soccer) rather than sitting down at this huge table listening to people talk about magick. Who cares about magick? Just makes you more and more lazier than before.  
  
Soon it was finally time for them to go to sleep. They all followed the head boy to their dormitory behind the fat lady and spoke the secret word: 'dandy lions' and went in. "Your room's over here." Hermione pointed to the girl's side. "Thanks." Raine sat down in the chair in front of the unlit fireplace silently. She didn't bother to see that they were all staring at her. "Wanna see a magick trick?" Raine asked turning to face them. "Like what?" Ron asked interested. Raine pressed her back against the velvet of the chair and swished her hand in front of her face. The fire lit up in blue sparks and began to melt into different colors until they blended to create the familiar orange and red fiery glow of embers. She yawned and sighed. The fire warmed her body.  
  
"Oh my. How did you do that? Without words or a wand?" Hermione gasped more interested in that other than the flames. "I don't need that stuff." Raine replied bluntly. "Nor do I care to have it." She sighed and swallowed. She was different from everyone else. Maybe that was why she just wished to be an ordinary girl. Just an ordinary girl? Unlikely. "That's really cool." Ron gaped smiling. "Well. night Raine." Harry explained as he and Ron walked into the guy's side. "Yeah. Nice meeting you." Hermione agreed. She smiled, looked at the fire, then walked to the girls' side. "Same here." Raine replied as her eyes began to swell up. Raine sniffled and hugged her knees. "She had only been here one night and already thinks she is better than us." Raine could here Hermione whisper to Ron and Harry. Raine sighed once more. "I wanna go home." She whispered cringing her eyes and hugging her legs.  
  
* Morning arose the next day as someone tapped Raine on the shoulder. Bewildered at the tapping, destroying her from her perfect dream of being a normal girl, she opened one eye to see who disturbed her peace. Professor Mcgonnagal looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Raine opened her other eye and yawned. "Raine dear, you're late for your first class." The professor pointed out smiling. "And you have to attend." She added when Raine didn't move. Raine nodded and stood up. "Now come along, do you remember where the old dark arts class is?" the professor asked putting her hand on Raine's back. "Yes." Raine nodded blinking. "Well, then get moving." The professor left the corridor.  
  
"Get moving." Raine mimicked Mcgonnagal's voice so perfectly; a voice asked if it was her. "Professor McGona-oh, its you, hey Raine." Hermione greeted yawning. "Hey Hermione. uhm, she-she just left. are you alright?" Raine asked as Hermione walked down the stairs slowly and dumbfounded. Hermione shook her head and coughed. "Oh.. That's not. good." Raine noticed specs of blood on a tissue in her Hermione's hand. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing." Raine suggested wondering if it was her fault that Hermione was sick. Raine pulled on her black gloves and walked over to Hermione. "Want me to walk you there?" she offered smiling. Hermione nodded and coughed again. "I don't feel all to well." "Come on." Raine took Hermione's shoulder and escorted her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madam Pompfrey raised an eyebrow as Raine came in holding Hermione. "What's wrong?" She asked as Hermione sat down on the bed. Hermione shook her head and coughed up some more blood. "Oh my!" Madam Pompfrey gasped and ran over to Hermione. She looked at Raine. ".Raine. Dear." madam Pompfrey started. Raine nodded and pulled up her sleeve. "Thank you deary." Madam Pompfrey thanked as she took a long needle and poked Raine's inside of her arm and drew a nickel of blood. She then poured Raine's blood into a little cauldron and added a mixture of something. Blue icy smoke and glitter shot out from the cauldron and swished away as madam Pompfrey blew on it. "You have to remember to. you know." madam Pompfrey pointed out pouring the liquid into a bottle and then said a weird word with her wand and handed the potion to Hermione. "Drink all of this dear." She ordered turning back to Raine. "Is she going to be alright?" Raine asked concerned, fiddling with her fingers. Madam Pompfrey looked at Hermione and smiled. "Yes, she will be okay. Just remember not to touch anyone alright?"  
  
Raine nodded and sighed. She had another secret that only the teachers hear knew about. anyone, muggle or magickal being touched Raine, they would get severely ill, close to death, and only her blood mixed with a powder and a word from a wand can cure them if its not too late. The symptoms alter with every being from coughing up blood to being blind to losing your voice and not able to breath. This had been like this ever since she was a mere child. She was always covered in gloves, long sleeves, pants, and turtle necks, not playing with anyone, only staying in her room playing with dolls by herself. But if someone hugged her for more than a minute, they would get sick, because the stuff from her skin would seep through the clothing. Only special leather could be most safe. But as she grew up, she almost killed her best friend. luckily her mother saved her before she died. Raine stayed away from people since then until she turned 13 she began to have friends, but freak out when they would try and touch her. she could never have a boyfriend. or a hug. It hurt her inside to know she could never be held without them getting sick. unless she had a lot of clothes on, or a special kind of leather-a rare kind that's almost extinct and only really made for gloves.  
  
"You better get to your first class. Don't worry, Hermione wont know what happened after this kicks on. She'll only think she had a mere cold." Madam Pompfrey smiled and winked. "Thanks. Bye." Raine slowly walked out of the wing and took in a deep breath. That was close. "Never shake anyone's hand." Raine told herself remembering that she had shaken Hermione's hand without gloves. "I could have killed her," she reminded herself. Raine swallowed and slowly walked to her first class knocking on the door. "Come in." a male voice shouted after a burst of laughter came. Raine opened the door and looked in. the room was brightly lit with students in desks. At the front of the class stood a large brown desk with a man sitting on it. Raine blinked as she stared at the man. Professor Zimuruski. His bright blonde hair bled with red tips. Raine walked in and looked into his eyes. Shimmering violets of color reflected back at her. "And you must be?" Professor Zimuruski asked smiling kindly. "Raine." Raine replied nodding. "Raine.who?" Professor Zimuruski asked looking at his list. Raine swallowed. "Uhm. Raine.Waters." Raine thought. "Ah, I see. Alright Raine." The professor chuckled and motioned for her to come to him. Raine walked over to him and licked her lips. "Got your gloves on?" he asked looking at her hands. Raine nodded. "Books?"  
  
"Uhm." Raine snapped her finger and her books appeared in her hands. ".Yeah." she replied as everyone gasped. Raine looked around. That was a mistake. She shouldn't have done that.  
  
"Nice. How'd you do that?" Professor Zimuruski asked smiling. "Uhm. Magick trick." Raine hesitated. "Oh you must be. All right, that's sweet. Ha-ha. How do you like your first time at Hogwarts? That's good. Come sit down. We're on page 2." Professor Zimuruski smiled and pointed to a chair next to Harry. "As I was saying, you all can call my Professor Zim and. I'm 21 years old and I attended her when I was 11 too." Professor Zim pointed out smiling. "I was the Loki of the school. Kinda like Ron's brothers Fred and George." Zim added smiling. "You knew them?" Ron asked bewildered. He smiled, not hearing anything of him before. "Knew them? For being on different houses, and different ages. We were inseparable. And for two years, we created chaos beyond imaginable. I was terrible before I met them when I was 16. After I met them, I kinda settled down after almost getting kicked out. But that didn't stop me and now im working against the system, but for it. I left Hogwarts before you all came, but here I am again." Zim laughed explaining his past. "Wow, cool!" Ron explained smiling. He turned to Harry. "Wait till they hear about this,"  
  
"Yeah, this year is going to be fun. And next year, most likely, something'll happen and. I'll be gone." He explained shrugging. "Happens to all of em right? But hey. Maybe I'll work on being a different subject teacher, a trick one or something, but we'll figure that out later. Okay, now where were we? Ah yes. On page 2, you can see that we're going to learn about all sorts of wacky evil things and how to stop them, and win." Professor Zim picked up his book and flipped to the next page. "Okay, so today, what would you kids like to do anyway? This book is confusing. Hell I don't even get it." professor Zim tossed the book and stood up rubbing his hands together.  
  
He smiled contently and looked around at everyone. "How about some real action?" he offered smiling. The class had grffindor's and slytherin's, and Malfoy. Malfoy scoffed and smirked. "Like what professor Zim?" he asked amused by the name. "I'm glad you decided to ask that Draco, as you know, while fighting. well. evil magicians, they could easily just. turn you into an animal! What would you do then? You can't hold a wand, you can't even do anything! Exactly! So you have to know what to do when that happens before they kill you or what not." Professor Zim smiled and sighed. Everyone looked confused, but Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss granger?" "I have two questions," Professor Zim nodded. "First, does the animal you are being turned into what the person turning you into it wanted? And how would we be able to turn back to human if we can't even speak?" Professor Zim laughed heartedly. "Well, the animal you turn into is what you would be if you were an animal. Each animal is like a horoscope in other words. a cat means lazy, likes to stay clean. a dog means strong, a best friend to everyone, a mouse is someone that is scared of the world around it, a snake is someone that is deceitful. All you have to do is get on your hind legs and jumped up and down three times, blink twice, and squeal as hard as you can."  
  
Everyone started to laugh. He's crazy. Raine thought sighing. She groaned and breathed out boredom.  
  
"Yes, Raine, I am crazy." Professor Zim looked at Raine and smiled. Raine looked up at professor Zim wide eyed. "I. didn't say anything." "Yes, you did." Professor Zim tapped his head and cleared his throat. "Now, as I was saying. This is what you do. Watch carefully,"  
  
Professor Zim did a little dance and everyone started to laugh once more.  
  
"You expect us to do that?" Malfoy gagged with laughter. "No bloody way!"  
  
Professor Zim out of nowhere turned Malfoy into a cat. "That or you just stay a cat till someone turns you back." professor explained shrugging. Malfoy hissed. Raine looked at Malfoy now a calico cat and couldn't help but laugh. "Calicos are quiet cats that meow when they want something." Malfoy kept meowing. Everyone laughed more. After five minutes of watching Malfoy run around as a cat, professor Zim silent everyone. "Now, one by one, I will turn you into an animal, and you must do what I said to turn yourself back into you, alright? Who wants to go first?"  
  
Harry potter raised his hand.  
  
He stood up and walked up into the front of the professor's desk. "Ready?" Harry nodded and all of a sudden he was a large dog. "Harry is a friend to everyone, even his enemies. Being this type of dog, it indicates that he is strong, well minded, and smart." Watching Harry jump on his hind legs, blink and howl was incredulously funny. But he turned back to Harry potter in mere minutes. That's when Malfoy was back from being a kitty. "I'm going to tell my father on you!" Professor Zim smiled. "Alright," "Who's next? How about you Miss Raine?"  
  
Raine stood up and walked up to the desk brushing past Harry. She put her hair behind her ears and looked up at Professor Zim. "Ready?" Raine nodded and all of a sudden Raine turned into a phoenix. She gasped and looked around. Everyone was looking at her amazed. "What does a phoenix mean?" Ron asked gasping at Raine. Raine looked around and screeched. Everyone held her ears and Raine looked around to an open window. Without knowing what she was even doing, Raine spread her wings, and flew out the window. "Raine! Come back!" professor Zim called out the window as Raine flew outside. "A phoenix means purity. Ultimate strength. I've never seen anyone turn into a phoenix before. was she beautiful? I have to get professor Dumbledore. Everyone stay here and read over the chapter. I'll be back. Stay out of trouble."  
  
Raine soared across the sky until nightfall. Screaming Raine flew all over the place, not knowing what she did. It was like something took over her that she didn't understand. Flying across the full moon, she landed on top of the castle fainting.  
  
In the morning, she was on the floor completely naked. Raine opened her eyes and yawned, looking around. She wiped her eyes and looked at herself. Her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness!" The only thing that was on her body was her muggle watch, and a chain. Holding her body she didn't know what to do. Where was she? What tower? She looked at her watch. It was noon. Standing up, Raine made her way to the door. Before she could open it, the door swung open and Harry with a white owl on his arm looked at me. I froze. He turned away blushing. "Uhm. Raine. Hi. Uhm. Pro-professor Dumbledore has been looking all over the place for you. here," Harry took off his cloak and handed it to Raine. "Need some cover?" Raine took it and wrapped it around her body. "Thank you. you can turn around if you'd like." Harry turned around, "He's been looking for you since yesterday when you turned into a phoenix and fled. what did you do?" Raine shrugged. "I don't even remember." "Well that must suck," Raine laugh and nodded. "You have no idea," she replied with a smile. She looked at Harry and wondered why her father hated him. Why she should hate him. It just didn't come to her. "So. what's your owl's name?" Raine decided to ask out of shear wonderment. "Oh, her name is Hedwig. I'm sending a letter to Remus Lupin. He was my dark arts teacher my third year here." Harry sighed and swallowed. "He's the only thing I have left to my parents," he explained meekly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Raine whispered looking downwards. "What. happened to them?" Harry smiled. "Don't you know?" "Not from you," Raine replied quietly looking around. "It's beautiful here. So gorgeous. so alive. why would anyone want to be trapped in here all the time doing silly magick tricks?" Harry didn't say anything. Raine didn't really expect him too. "I hate this place." "Miss Raine, there you are. I've been looking for you." Professor Dumbledore smiled and looked from Harry to Raine. Raine was now wearing clothes. Raine looked up at Professor Dumbledore respectfully. "Yes Professor?" "You needn't need to worry miss Raine, you are not in trouble, we need you at the hospital wing." He turned to Harry. "How are you?" Harry smiled, "I'm great professor." Dumbledore nodded and turned back to Raine. "If you please?" Raine nodded and followed professor Dumbledore to the hospital wing. "Why do I need to go to the hospital wing?" she had to ask cocking an eyebrow. Dumbledore smiled politely and looked down upon Raine with utmost respect. He continued to walk as if Raine had said nothing to him. Half way there however, he began to speak in a hushed tone in which Raine could only hear.  
  
"I want to show you something," his voice was husky and deep, nothing like professor Dumbledore's. Raine looked at him concerned. Why had he sounded differently? Dismissing it completely, Raine looked around. None of the halls they were now walking in seemed remotely familiar to her. They were dark corridors with few portraits and tapestries. The staircase moved and they continued walking. "Professor, if I may ask, where are we going? This isn't the way to the hospital wing." "I need to drop by my office to get something real quick," Dumbledore replied as he stopped in front of a old statue of a short witch. He tapped the nose three times and a tapestry next to it containing a dragon, disappeared revealing a passageway. "Come along now," he explained walking into the corridor. Raine followed hesitantly and the door behind her disappeared showing a thick dirt wall. Raine looked around her getting a bit frightened, but didn't say anything. She followed professor Dumbledore own the narrow passageway until they reached a wooden door. Opening it, bright light engulfed Raine's sight. She screamed as the light seemed to suck her into a vortex of bright colors. The door shut and the sucking stopped abruptly. Raine fell forwards onto cold wet pavement. She looked around clearing her throat. The professor was nowhere to be seen. "P-p-professor?" Raine stood up and rubbed her elbows, twanging with pain, she stumbled forward. Everything was dark and bare. She was on a black street in a bare neighborhood. The sky was covered with dark thick clouds of grey, the moon unable to be shown.  
  
Out of nowhere, an angelic soprano voice began to sing lightly filling Raine's head into a daze. Raine was drifted forward off the ground not realizing what was going on.  
  
When the sun goes down, Do you ever feel as if no one is around? No one is in your sight, To hold you through the night.  
  
When the clouds surpass the moon, And all the silver light is in doom, Darkness creeps over you, What do you ever do?  
  
Faithless towards the eyes of God, Staring at you without a nod A little distant façade, You've been measured, you've been weighed.  
  
You know you're not free. So stop longing to be. Hell will take over your soul, Rip it out of the whole.  
  
When the sun goes down, Do you ever feel as if no one is around? No one is in your sight, To hold you through the night.  
  
Everything begins to fade. Is it all just some façade? Will you ever wake up in the morning? Or will you always be mourning?  
  
Raine blinked as the song stopped and everything became silent again. She was now at the edge of a dark eerie forest. "What's. going on?" Suddenly, professor Dumbledore came into her focus. "Professor! Where are we?" Raine screamed out trying to run towards the professor, but he was to far to reach. The harder she tried to reach him, the father he became. Everything began to echo around her. "What's going on?!" -what's going on, what's going on, what's going on-  
  
Raine breathed, looking panic stricken. Finally, after a long pause, professor Dumbledore walked up to her. as he got closer, his eyes flickered, and black smoke began to encircle his body erasing his dark robes. Finally, professor Dumbledore was no longer standing in front of her. Voldemort was. He looked down at her with a cynical smile of wretched anger. Blood boiled through his body as he looked at Raine. Raine tried gasping for air, her body recoiling into coldness.  
  
"Helllllllllllloooooooooooooo, Raaaaaaaaaaaaine."  
  
Raine screamed. 


End file.
